the Nameless Book of Spells
by UNIPOTATO
Summary: A community project i want to start to compile a "book" of all the spells in YGGRASIL
1. Authours note

Hi guys, for those of you who were expecting a Fanfiction story, I must sadly inform you that this is not one. I am aiming to start this as a community project where we try to create the full "Nameless book of spells". For those who don't know what the "Nameless book of spells" is it is a book mentioned in the novel which contains all ranked magic spells or in simpler terms all the YGGRASIL spells.

The aim of this project is to help other writers, generate spell ideas to assist their writing, but I find the theory crafting in creating spells quite interesting.

For those who wish to submit your spell ideas send me a PM over or message me over the Overlord discord UNIPOTATO, try to include in your entry:

-spell name

-effect

-tier

-flavour text (optional)

-your name/username so I can credit you (if not provided I will put "anon")

Hopefully this project turns out successful, looking forward to your submissions in the future.


	2. tier 1

**1** **st** **teir spells**

 **[Shade]**

 **Effect** : Removes any effect light has upon the target

 **Flavor text:** Necromancers are shady people

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

- **13/01/2017**

* * *

 **[Power walk]**

 **Effect:** increase on ground movement speed by 10%

 **Flavor text:** using a spell to help you walk... now that's just lazy.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017**

* * *

 **[ Power Up Slap ]**

 **Effect:** The user slapped their opponent making the opponent completely "Disable" for 1 seconds

"Disable" : ( Silence + Stun )

 **Flavor Text:** A very popular spell among female players and the victim of this spell usually male players…..I wonder why?

 **Creator:** Awayuki


	3. tier 2

**2** **nd** **tier spells**

 **[magnetism]**

 **Effect** : Attract all nearby drops to the castor

 **Flavour text:** Many have died trying to use magnetism within a pile of swords.

* * *

 **-13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Haste]**

 **Effect:** Granting the casters movement speed by 2x the amount

 **Creator:** Kjsunday

* * *

 **[Phase]**

 **Effect:** Become immune to physical attacks for 0.5 seconds

 **Flavor text:** timing is key... to not getting a mace in your face.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017**

* * *

 **[(Element) Touch]**

 **Effect:** using corresponding element, attack enemy in close combat. when activated creates one charge on hands which then discharges at touched enemy.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Sand blast]**

 **Effect:** Creates a gust of wind that sends sand/dirt into opponent's eyes. Very low damage, can cause [Blindness] or [Irritated Eye].

 **Flavor Text** : "Favorite move of rogues just got magical."

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName


	4. tier 3

**3** **rd** **tier spells**

 **[wall]**

 **Effect** : summon a wall that corresponds to the caster's class, e.g. necromancers summoning skeletal walls

 **Flavor text:** Why are the computers of pyromancers so well protected? The have mastered the use of fire walls

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-13/01/2017**

* * *

 **[Slip]**

 **Effect:** cause the friction over a certain area to be equal to 0, causing all to who enter this area to travel in one direction for the duration of the affected area.

 **Flavor text:** Also useful for getting things unstuck.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Blood Strike]**

 **Effect:** using casters blood attacks the target and returns part of the dealt damage to the caster in form of healing. If caster is vampire and has access to [Blood Pool] can use the blood from the [Blood Pool], while dealing X1.5 damage and twice blood returned to the pool.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName


	5. tier 4

**4** **th** **tier spells**

 **[telekinesis]**

 **Effect** : Move target a short distance in any direction

 **Flavor** **text:** can you take one more step that way… yes towards the edge of the cliff.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Search]**

 **Effect:** create a small light that points towards the nearest direction where a specified consumable or item may be found, castor must have a copy of that consumable or item

 **Flavor text:** Usually used near couches to find spare change.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO


	6. tier 5

**5** **th** **tier spells**

 **[link]**

 **Effect** : Converts mana the user's mana into health for the target in a 2:1 ration respectively at a rapid rate, this spell damages undead.

 **Flavor** **text:** Health, damage, health, damage AHHHH I don't have enough mana for both

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

- **13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Redress]**

 **Effect:** Swap the current equipment of the targeted player with other random equipment from their inventory.

 **Flavor** **text:** XD why do you still have Lv 1 gear in your inventory?

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Blood Pool]**

 **Effect:** converts some mana into blood and any attack aginst living creatures in ranged/mellee and while using some spells gives blood to the pool. Vampires can use blood for healing their injuries, or summoning thralls.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName


	7. tier 6

**6** **th** **tier spells**

 **[cut strings]**

 **Effect** : Completely "disable" a target for 2 seconds

"disable": (silence + stun)

 **Flavour text:** like a puppet with its strings cut

* * *

- **13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Firebomb]**

 **Effect:** Deals moderate damage to a small area, 30% chance of burning those hit

 **Flavor** **text:** what did you expect we needed some more bland spells... it's not like i'm running out of ideas or anything...

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Spider menace]**

 **Effect:** summons for a short period of time horde of spider hatchlings (level 5). which have poisonous attack (weakening) but low damage. Upon attacking living creatures have a chance to create [Fear] effect.

 **Flavor Text** : "What can one tiny spider do? What can horde of them do?"

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[ Snow Drop ]**  
 **Effect** : The user dropped some large snowball at the targeted area. Deals moderate damage to the targeted area, 30% chance to slowed the enemies and 5% to stunned the enemies in the area.  
 **Flavour Text** : SNOWBALL FIGHT EVERYONE

 **Creator:** Awayuki


	8. tier 7

**7** **th** **tier spells**

 **[Rain fire]**

 **Effect** : Summon 5 6th tier firebombs to float around the castor for instant casting, while on the move

 **Flavor** **text:** Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

* * *

 **-13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Mass Cleanse]**

 **Effect:** Removes All Debuffs in the party.

 **Creator:** Kjsunday

* * *

 **[Vacuum Bomb]**

 **Effect:** Removes air from the target location for a few seconds, then fill it back with air, creating some sort of gravity pull, and after that explosion. Not very popular as this spell needed quite a lot of mana. deals physical damage, low chance of instant death if target is alive.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Raining cats and dogs]**

 **Effect:** Summon an army of friendly Lv 60 hell-hounds with the ability to cause a burn effect and Lv 60 were-lions with the ability to cause bleeding damage from the sky over a period of 5 seconds

 **Flavor text:** Allergies?

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[ Lucky Seven ]**

 **Effect :** Increased all the user stat by 7 points. Its a permanent effect but this spell only can be used once a week and it must be used at 7: a.m. or 7: p.m.

 **Flavour Text :** Number Seven is a Lucky Number

 **Creator:** Awayuki


	9. tier 8

**8** **th** **tier spells**

 **[rewind]**

 **Effect** : resets castor's character to their state 5 mins ago

 **Flavor** **text:** Tick tock…. kcot kciT

* * *

 **-13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Create Copy]**

 **Effect:** same as creation, just creates temporary copy, instead of completely (or not) new item. **  
**

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Ice eon]**

 **Effect:** Create around your a huge aura of cold, that lasts until the castor dies, all enemies in this area are slowed by 10% and take frost damage at 2% of their maximum health every 5 seconds. There is also a 5% chance every second to get "frozen".

"frozen": those affected cannot move or use abilities for 1 second and are slowed by 20% for 5 seconds

 **Flavor text:** It's like Christmas in July... for those with cold immunity that is.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Sucker Punch]**

 **Effect:** usually used by mages that find themselves in close combat. Creates a hand that punches first touched/punched enemy.

 **Flavor Text** : "Beware of mages! Especially the ladies! Or your family jewels will be punched..."

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName


	10. tier 9

**9** **th** **tier spells**

 **[kugleblitz]**

 **Effect** : drop a charging blackhole of energy, at a targeted location, after 2 mins the blackhole forms dealing massive damage to ALL in the area. While charging the targeted area becomes blindingly bright

 **Flavor** **text:** OOhhh… shit he dropped the [kugleblitz], run for it!

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Creation]**

 **Effect** :allows to create anything while you have mana, albeit temporary... power of the creation depends on mana infused, type and time, which said creation will be active.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Holy Judgment]**

 **Effect:** Deals Massive Magic Damage to a single target that has karma below zero. When hit by this spells it has an additional effect where the karma value is converted into damage by 35% and it applies a damage overtime that lasts a minute. Ignores the 20% of the targets MAG DEF. Spell is Completely useless on targets whose karma values are above 50. Consumes 15% of the casters mana.

 **Creator:** Kjsunday

* * *

 **[Arcane Translocation]**

 **Effect:** Swaps the location of the user and any magical projectile that has yet to take effect.

 **Flavor text:** His running at me... His running at me... his running at a [kugleblitz]

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO


	11. tier 10

**10** **th** **tier spells**

* * *

 **[sacrifice]**

 **Effect** : Deal the culmination of your stat points to everyone in the area, including yourself

 **Flavor** **text:** suicide-bomber's wet dream.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

-13/01/2017-

* * *

 **[Manifest]**

 **Effect:** allows for the five times of mana used in the creation of spell (actually it depends, but mostly it's x4-7) make it permanent. however cautious is advised as manifested creatures may ran amok...

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Unholy Retribution]**

 **Effect:** only available to [Unholy Champions]. once a day increases damage dealt by x3, however all damage have negative energy. While active holy type attacks hurt twice as much, and healing can be only used from elemental spells, or by negative element (death and darkness) as regular healing damages user.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Divine Wrath]**

 **Effect:** available only for [Heaven Lords]. Aura, semi-active. When used any creature below level 20 will be stunned, below 50 dazed, below 80 they will have penalties to stats, while user increases his stats by percentage of current demon creatures. each creature has it's level divided by 1000. Effect on hostile angels also adds [Heathen] debuff, which nullifies holy resistance. On demons [Heretic] debuff, which increases holy damage dealt by 2 and applies DOT (damage over time) in holy attribute.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Blood Boil]**

 **Effect:** Skill of Blood mages of vampire clans (only true or noble vampires can become one of the clan, in ancestral case they will become elders/ancestors not really thought about that). Creates high pressure inside the living creature, which seems like his blood is boiling, therefore it's name. High instant death chance, if resisted applies [Ruptured Vessels] debuff, which lowers PHY ATK/DEF and agility, as well applying high damage (instant death to all creatures with HP status bar of 40 or less). Can be resisted by high Resistance and MAG DEF status. Magic Nullification is ignored. not usable against non-living creatures like golems, undead etc.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Ragnarok]**

 **Effect:** the caster gains complete resistance from slow,stun,silence,snares and other debuffs. The caster's physical and magic damage is increased to 50% but lowers the defense by 20%. This spell last for a minute.

 **Creator:** Kjsunday

* * *

 **[Master Assassin]**

 **Effect:** Improves the caster evasion rate by 75% and agility by 40% of the caster agility. Has additional effect on attacking foes in the back,It bleeds the target and and granting you bonus of 100% Critical chance while having this ability until it expires and bonus 50% to your total damage.

 **Creator:** Kjsunday

* * *

 **[Raijin]**

 **Effect** : Deals Massive Damage to an area. Silence the targets for 20 seconds. When using this spell it grants additional effect on the party members Enhanceing the weapons of your allies by granting them electric damage and deals 6% of their maximum hp. Electricity based skills now has bonus magic damage on the targets dealing more 20% of your total magic damage and granting your allies of 50% magic resistance on electricity damage.

 **Creator:** Kjsunday

* * *

 **[Shit Storm]**

 **Effect:** Trap enemies in a large within a whirling current of fecal matter, dazing, poisoning and slowing them, these debuffs are passed to anyone they touch within the next hour

 **Flavor text:** aaaannnd, everything goes to shit.

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[ One Solution ]**

 **Effect :** The enemy that under this spell will have their HP drastically dropped until its only 30% left and the HP can't be recovered until they died. They can't be healed by healing spells or healing items the only way to end this spell is you must died.

 **Flavor Text :** There is only one solution…You Must Die

 **Creator:** Awayuki

* * *

 **[World Slash]**

 **Requirement:** Magic Caster, World Championship

 **Effect:** A mage's version of World Break. Deals high damage defense ignoring attack.

 **Flavor text:** Like a 1000 degrees red hot knife through butter.

 **Creator:** Gasizol


	12. Over rank

**Over rank spells**

 **[Blessing of the mad gods]**

 **Effect** : Inflict everyone on the server with "insanity V"," berserk V" and "confusion V", ignores any mental protection unless it is complete immunity, effects persist till caster dies, caster cannot escape the effects even if immune to mine effects.

"insanity V": increase mana capacity and magical attack stats by 3x, abilities are used randomly and can damage ALL targets

"berserk V": increase agility and physical attack stats by 3x abilities are used randomly and can damage ALL targets

"confusion V": when using a spell or ability there is a 25% chance of dealing full damage to the castor and a 10% chance to deal double damage.

 **Flavor** **text:** To use this you need to be...well…mad

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-13/01/2017-**

* * *

 **[Spatial Havoc]**

 **Effect:** Summons a Glowing sphere above the caster that continually sucks in objects (Equipment/Large Foliage/Vehicles/Buildings) and players, the suction strength and range, and the sphere size growing as more entities are consumed, by 5% per 10 entities. Those consumed will have their equipment experience 5% weapon degradation every 3 seconds Eventually, when there are no more consumable entities in range, the sphere will stop sucking, and then explode, dealing the combined half health of all entities it has consumed to the all with in a 2 kilometer range, including those consumed, but excluding the Caster.

 **Flavor Text** : Black Hole + Fallen Down = Huge Crater, lots of loot, and Salty Tears from Previous owners of said Loot.

 **Creator:** Myyddraal

* * *

 **[One Skill To Nuke Them ALL] also known as [BIG F*** SPELL] (doom reference).**

 **Effect:** Similar to the [Goal of life is death] skill it completely annihilates everything around the caster. When activated the caster is killed, meaning it's a suicide spell. Currently only used by Victim of the 8th floor of Nazarik...

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[All for one]**

 **Effect:** siphon 90% all stat points of all players around you in a large radius, increasing your stats by the total amount taken, and decreasing the stats of those affected by 90% this buff drains away at 10% per second after activation. ALL buffs applied to the targets are also refreshed and transferred to the caster

 **Flavor text:** "who's the most buff? I am the most buff!"

 **Creator:** UNIPOTATO

* * *

 **-21/01/2107-**

* * *

 **[Forge of Greed]**

 **Effect:** Creates an unbreakable box in the target area which traps the victims and applies fire damage. Damages equipment and if enemies had golems among them make the said golems after their death into ingots. If equipment was destroyed while Forge is active then said equipment also melts into ingots. If equipment had gems then after smelting said equipment among ingots will be [Damaged Gem]. if it was mana gem it will become [Fire Gem], if fire it will be one rank higher. only master blacksmith can have it.

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Sacred act]** (original name was Sacrifice, but there is already a spell by that name in the book)

 **Effect:** Creates an unbreakable box in the target area which traps the victims and applies holy/negative damage (depends on the alignment). Only damages undead/living creatures, can't damage golems or automatons as they don't have souls. After death of the creature it will leave essence of death/life, which can be used in some crafts. Only priest/cultist jobs can learn it. Not popular due to restriction of alignment, as if enemy has one evil and one good character then the Damage will be chosen randomly, however it's still good opening spell...

 **Creator:** TheNotReallyMyName

* * *

 **[Yggdrasil Destroyer]**

 **Requirements** : Magic Caster, World Disaster + World Championship classes

 **Effect** : Consumes all of your MP to cast a country destroying AOE attack which produces a muchroom cloud. The damage output is scaled with the MP consumed in casting the spell. Your foes worst nightmare as your entertainment. Comparable to a World Class Item.

 **Flavor text** : The rich gets richer. The strong gets OPer. Don't blame the devs.

 **Creator:** Gasizol

* * *

 **[Blood of the Crawling Gods]**

 **Requirements:** slaying a certain world level boss, being over level 90 and having at least 5 levels at "He who calls them" class.

 **Effect:** Summon 3 level 90 Blood of elder gods to 3 separate areas of minimum of 2 Km far from each other, that will try to get into contact with each other. These summons cannot be de-spelled, and have such a incredible regenarative abilities that it would take full party of level 80 players to even kill a one. Even if these summons are killed: they will de-spawn back with half of their health after some time and continue until they meet and merge into level 100 Outer One. This being is in controllers complete control, and is strong enough to tank small army of level 90 players. Blood of elder gods or Outer one will vanish, if caster of this spell is killed. This spell has absurdly long cast time, and is so complicated to pull of that its hardly ever used.

 **Flavor text:** Blood spilled from gods that crawl! Its will is to return to is roots!

 **Creator:** nk208


	13. footnote -21012017-

Really busy this week so i haven't included any of my own spells, but got a alot of support from the community.

-Adding a optional **"requirements"** tag if the spell you wish to create has any requirements to cast.


End file.
